


Wand Theory

by MillyWardFigure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyWardFigure/pseuds/MillyWardFigure
Summary: A Journal. That's what had started this. That was the reason Harry was staring at Albus Dumbledore with an air of indifference.Watch as Harry takes on not only Voldemort but Albus Dumbledore as well.This follows Harry through his 7 years at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns home from shopping with Hagrid to find a letter on his bed.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening in his life. He was a Wizard; a _Famous_ Wizard. Famous for the scar on his head that his aunt had convinced him was from a car crash. His parents had been Wizards too — well his mom a Witch — but she was magical that was the important part. He couldn't stop smiling; He was gonna get away from the Dursleys. His excitement was short-lived however as he was shoved into the house by his enormous Uncle. Uncle Vernon looked ready to burst; he was purple in the face and his hands were clenched white.

When he spoke Harry could feel bits of spittle hitting his face “This _WILL NOT_ BE HAPPENING.” He yelled; Taking the books from Harry's hands and walking to the vacant cupboard.

“These will not be around my wife and son and YOU will not be coming out of your room until I say so. Do you understand me, _boy?_ ” “yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry sighed. _‘So much for being a wizard’_ he thought glumly as he walked up the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. He could hear Dudley asking if he could have Harry’s candy and his Aunt answering no because she didn't know if they were dangerous.

He looked around the room inspecting it for the first time and felt a ghost of a smile on his lips. He had his own room; sure it had Duds broken toys everywhere, but it also had a decent bed and a desk for Harry to work at. He looked at the bed again and noticed that there was an old leather book with a letter on top of it. As Harry got closer he could see what was written on it.

_Harry Potter_

That was all. He sat on the bed and picked up the letter. _‘Well, it’s addressed to me.'_ Harry thought as he slid his finger under the tab; opening it. The paper was thick and had a more yellow tint to it almost like his Hogwarts letter. With that realization, he quickly unfolded the letter hoping not to find something telling him they had changed their minds and didn't want him. What he read was even more shocking.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry that you have to get this letter since it means we’re no longer with you. Right now you’re sitting in your crib chewing on a rubber snitch and it's hard to think of how much you'd have grown by the time you're 11. How's Remus? Does he still have the map? We used to get into a lot of trouble with that thing. What about Sirius has he finally settled down? Honestly, I don't think that's even possible._

_Oh, Seeks, I'm so sorry. The journal that came with this letter was mine. I used it all through Hogwarts. It has seen the most amazing moments of my life and it’s seen moments that I wish I could take back. Please don't judge too harshly little Seeker. When I was a child I made mistakes. Take this journal, read it, and try not to make the same ones I did. Maybe you should keep one yourself. It helped me a lot. This war is getting scary Harry, Last week the Longbottoms were attacked and I fear that we’re next. We love you so much and we are so proud of you. Never wonder if or how much we love you. The answer is infinity._

_Love Mom and Dad_

Tears fell from misty green eyes. Harry picked up his dad's journal and held it close to his chest. He wept; taking big gulps of air to make his cries as soft as possible; he couldn’t let the Dursley’s know about this. This was for him, from his father. As his tears slowed Harry reread the letter wondering who was Sirius and Remus? Why wasn’t he with them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story. hopefully, it does well. I haven't figured out who Harry will be paired with yet. I'm thinking a female partner but leave suggestions. It can be slash.


	2. The Train Ride In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry boards the Hogwarts Express where he meets Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He learns what it means to be a Muggleborn and reads the first entry in his father's journal.

Harry spent the rest of his time with the Dursleys sneaking into the cupboard under the stairs to read his textbooks. He would wait until he was sure they had all gone to bed, even waiting an extra 45 minutes for uncle Vernon to have his bathroom break. He crept down the stairs, careful of the stair that always creaked. Unlocking the cupboard was no task for Harry since he had been sneaking out of it since he could remember. So far Harry found Herbology and Potions the most interesting. He was careful that he was back in his room before aunt Petunia would wake him to make breakfast.

He was planning on running away to King Cross Station so two days before leaving he started sneaking his books and snacks up to his room. 

He rose early on September 1st and quickly rushed through his morning chores (Making breakfast, clearing the plates, and watering the garden). When Uncle Vernon left for work and aunt Petunia was gossiping with the neighbors Harry dashed up the steps and grabbed his trunk (which must have had a featherweight charm on it) and slowly started towards the front door, keeping an eye on his aunt. When he made it outside he took off at a run in the direction of the Station; knowing someone was watching him and knowing they would tell his relatives soon.

* * *

Harry figured the best place to put his trunk was on the seat next to him since it was too heavy to put overhead. if someone came and wanted to sit then he would move it. He sat down, opened his father's journal, and read the first entry.

_August 24, 1971_

_Mother gave me this journal to write in. It has a spell on it so others can't read it. I start Hogwarts next month and I'm sure I'll be in Gryffindor. Mother says I should make friends and Father says I should look for my future wife. I just want to play Quidditch. I'm looking forward to playing on the Quidditch team but they don't pick first years usually. I've been practicing with my father and even he says they have to let me join._

Harry smiled at his dad's words. He could almost hear how excited he had been. _‘Quidditch...hmmm. What's Quidditch?’_ Harry thought as he stared at the word. He heard footsteps outside and watched as the door opened and a tall for his age; lanky redhead boy entered. He stared at Harry for a while; then gasped and exclaimed, “Bloody Hell! You're Harry Potter; aren't you?” Though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

”Yes,” Harry said slowly, tilting his head. 

“How do you know my name?”

“Everyone knows who _you_ are mate.” The stranger said as though it was obvious. He sat on the seat opposite Harry and stared at his forehead. “Can I see it?” 

Harry stared back.

“See what?” Harry said, shuffling in his seat.

“The scar.” The boy said with an eye roll.

Harry tensed; slowly raised his hand, pushed back his hair to reveal the lightning-shaped scar to this kid who hadn't even told him his name.

“Wicked!”

Harry quickly covered his scar and sat further back.

“What's your name then?” Harry watched as a blush formed on a freckled face that stuttered “R-Ron Weasley.” 

Harry looked at Ron and noticed that his clothes were only a step above his. They looked slightly bigger but they were still in good condition; unlike the clothes Harry wore which were 4 sizes too big and had massive rips in them.

Before Harry could question him further the door opened to reveal a bushy-haired bucktooth girl. She was already wearing her school robes and seemed to be looking for something.

“Have you guys seen a Toad? A boy named Neville lost one.”

“No, we haven't.” Harry replied shaking his head slightly.

“Oh, well I’m Hemione Granger and you are?” She asked looking at Ron.

“Ron Weasley. Pureblood.” he replied.

The look on Ron’s face made Harry think he had missed something important. That feeling intensified when Hermione tensed stuttered out an apology and swiftly left.

Harry kept quiet. Ron was making him uncomfortable. He tried to continue reading but Ron kept asking him questions;

“Do you know what He looks like?” Harry had no clue who He was but he didn’t what to know.

“What does an _Avada Kedavra_ feel like? What does it look like?” ‘ _Avarda who? What was that?’_

On and on he went. Harry was grateful when a distressed tubby boy opened the compartment door.

“Have you seen my toad?” 

Ron huffed and looked out the window.

“No, sorry Hermione came by earlier.”

The boy sighed. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes were misty.

“I can help you look.” Harry told him. His face brightened and he smiled showing his crooked teeth.

“Thank you! My Gran gave him to me and she’s going to be so mad when she finds out I lost him.”

As Harry stood, Ron’s voice called;

“Harry, where are you going?”

“I’m going to help him find his toad. You’re welcome to come with.” Harry knew from the look on his face that there was no way Ron was gonna join them. Harry let Neville go first then followed him out. They walked up and down the train looking into each compartment but had no luck so far. In most of the rooms, students were wearing green, yellow, red, or blue ties. For some reason, the ones who were wearing green sneered at them, yelled insults, or completely ignored them.

Every once in a while they would find a group of kids who — like them — had black ties. Harry figured this had something to do with the houses he had managed to read about. He wasn’t quite sure. In the last compartment, they found Hermione Granger. She was slouched in her seat with her hands covering her face and her shoulders were shaking.

Neville entered the seating area while Harry closed the door. Hermione didn’t even seem to know they were there. He sat on the seat next to her and waited. He and Neville shared an anxious look. Slowly, her tears stopped and she looked up.

“Hello,” Neville said gently. 

“Are you ok?”

She blinked and took a deep breath.

“I-I’m fine,” she muttered.

“Just missing home I guess.” She sniffed. Her shoulders were stiff and she wasn’t looking at them.

“Hermione are you sure you’re ok?” Harry asked.

“You looked shaken when you left Ron and me.”

He watched as her eyes widened and her face started to pale.

“Hermione? W-What’s wrong?” Neville asked, trying to keep his voice calm but Harry could tell he was nervous. Again he got the feeling he was missing something important.

Her eyes shifted between the two of them and she sighed.

“Harry, how much do you know about the wizarding world?”

Both boys looked shocked by the question but for different reasons. Harry was again wondering how someone knew his name and Neville was just curious what she meant.

“Uh...h-how do you know m-my name?” He asked.

_‘This was so weird two people now knew him. How? Had he met them before? No, he would have remembered someone like Ron.’_

She sighed again.

“When my letter came we were shocked. We got a lot of books about this world and in many of them one name kept popping up and the more I learned, the more I knew I had to meet him. I wanted to be his friend to show everyone here that I was just as important. Then I saw you and you were nothing like the books. I still wanted to be your friend.”

She sniffed, her eyes were no longer looking at him, they looked far away. Harry couldn’t help it; he reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled softly at him and continued talking.

“I read a lot about Wizards but the one thing that surprised me the most was the way Muggle-borns were treated.”

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Neville flush and rub the back of his neck.

Harry cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

“Well for starters we don’t get any information about anything, my family had to figure it all out. There are still laws that most _Purebloods_ don’t follow that are still legal,” she said the word Pureblood with a sneer. Neville was looking out the window appearing to not be listening. The blush on his neck said otherwise though.

“A Muggle-born is never supposed to ask a pureblood his or her name. Which doesn’t make sense to me because how do we know who’s a Pureblood or not!” her hand tightened around Harry’s, but he didn’t pull away, he needed it as much as she did.

“Is that what happened earlier?” he asked, his voice tight.

“Hermione,” Neville said, getting the witch’s attention. His hand was shaking as he held it out but he looked determined.

“I’m Neville Longbottom, p-pureblood.” he flinched under their stare and rushed to continue.

“I-I’m sorry that you have to go th-through this and I want you to know t-that you never have to worry about that with m-me and if some tries to make you t-the” — but they didn’t get a chance to find out as the door was roughly opened.

His hair wasn’t the color of snow but that was the only color Harry had seen that came close it. He too was wearing his school robes but they looked different. He wore a sour expression and he had two boys standing behind him; like bodyguards, they were bigger too; like Dudley.

“We heard Potter was somewhere on the train.” He sneered looking around. When his eyes stopped on Harry he smiled a smile that made Harry uncomfortable.

“Potter, I’m Draco Malfoy,” he said holding out his hand.

“You know, you’ll get a bad rep if you start hanging out with the wrong sort,” he said his eyes flicking to Hermione and Neville “I can make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Harry couldn’t believe it. He seriously thought Harry would say yes to that. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort myself thank you.” Turning his back to Malfoy who huffed. He heard the door slam and Neville started laughing.

“H-Harry, that was a-AMAZING! No one has e-ever laughed in Malfoy’s f-face.” He was holding his stomach as he gasped for breath. His face was wet with tears by the time he had calmed down.

Harry and Hermione were confused. Seeing their shocked faces Neville gave them a lecture about each Pure and Half Blooded family he tried to explain as many customs as he could. Harry tried to remember everything but he knew that Neville would have to tell him again later.

Twenty minutes later Harry realized he didn’t have his trunk and stood.

“I’m just going to get my trunk.” he said, opening the door.

He walked down the train trying to remember where he had come from. When he found it he opened the door and reached inside slowly. Ron was asleep, his red hair acting as a cover for his eyes. Harry had almost made it out when he heard Ron’s voice.

“H-Harry, is that you?” he yawned. He sat up straight and saw what Harry was trying to do.

“You’re leaving.” He said matter of factly.

“Yeah.” Harry replied.

Harry thought about saying something but thought better of it. He just grabbed his trunk more firmly and left the room. Walking back to his new compartment he thought about Neville. _‘Neville Longbottom. Longbottom. Weren’t they the ones dad had mentioned in his letter? Should I ask? Maybe later.’_ He put his trunk on the seat next to Hermione as he returned causing them both to look up for their game of exploding snap.

“Harry, let me help!” Said Hermione as she stood drawing her wand. She pointed it at Harry’s trunk.

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_.” Both boys watched as it rose and tucked itself neatly overhead.

“Woah Hermione that was good!” Neville exclaimed.

She looked tired but her eyes were shining with pride.

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“It's a first-year spell. I’ve been reading the course books since I got them but I haven’t had a chance to try them.”

“That was your first time?!” Neville said his eyes so big you could see all the white surrounding his brown eyes.

“Why?” Harry said at the same time.

She giggled and looked to Neville then Harry. She answered them both at the same time.

“Muggleborns aren’t allowed to practice magic at home.” Her voice was getting quieter and her expression was turning somber.

Harry smiled somberly and asked them to show him how to play the card game they were playing earlier. When Hermione shot him a grateful smile he knew he had done something right. For the last hour and a half, they played exploding snap, wizarding chess, and even had some candy from the trolly. Harry found he didn’t like chocolate so he gladly gave his Chocolate Frogs to Neville who was collecting the trading cards. Harry and Hermione were more interested in reading about their classes. Though Neville did join them when they switched to Herbology. About twenty minutes before arriving they took turns changing.

They all smiled at each other, grabbed their trunks, and followed the crowd towards a voice; all looking forward to spending the next seven years learning about magic; Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has now met Neville and Hermione. I wonder what these three will get up to. Hopefully, you all will like my portrayal of Ron Weasley. I'm not a big fan of him but he's fun to write. Next up is the Sorting. Any ideas which house or houses they'll be in? I have Harry and Neville Sorted but Hermione is a bit difficult.


	3. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Hermione, and Neville are sorted into their Houses and the first week of classes. Harry finishes the first entry in Jame's Journal.

The pier was old, really old with broken wood planks and a musty smell. A figure was waiting for them at the end of it. The first years stuck together trying not to fall through the many gaps. He was telling them to board the boats that hadn’t been there before. As they got closer Harry smiled. It was Hagrid. Hagrid’s face was only partly visible but his eyes were shining with mirth at the speculations the first years had about the castle.

“No more than four a boat,'' Hagrid said. Harry was shocked that Hagrid hadn’t fallen through until Hermione reminded him that magic existed now.

Hermione was sitting next to him, staring at the lake with wide eyes. Harry looked at the two boys sitting across from them. Ron kept throwing smug looks in Hermione's direction but every once in a while there was anger and confusion. There were a few times where it seemed like he was going to say something but stopped himself. Harry’s stomach flipped, so he turned his attention to Neville,

“Neville, which house do you think fits you best? I think you’d do great in Gryffindor.”

Neville blinked, “What makes you say that?” He hadn’t been doing anything, just sitting there; pensive.

“I have no idea, just a gut feeling really.” He shrugged.

“I would like to. My parents were. They were the top of their class.” Neville said, a sad smile replacing his thoughtful one.

Harry frowned, making Neville upset hadn’t been his goal. He decided to drop it for now and turned to Hermione but she wasn’t paying them any attention. She was touching the water; Her eyes were bright with a smile on her face. He tapped her on the shoulder and asked her the same question.

“Oh! I want to be a Gryffindor!” She exclaimed. Harry was surprised. Considering she had recited half a law book, he thought she would want to be in Ravenclaw. He was about to say as much when Ron Weasley decided to put himself in the conversation.

“I’m destined to be a Lion,” he smiled “most of my family has been.” He didn’t seem to notice the other three tense and look anywhere but at him.

Luckily the sway of the boats starting to move saved them from having to fill the awkward silence. The slight rocking made Neville turn green and Hermione side-eyed Harry who was holding back his laugh to minor success.

As the distance increased between them and the pier, Harry leaned over and ran his hand through the chilly water. It danced along his skin glistening in the moonlight. As he stared at his reflection a memory came to him.

_ ‘Large hands pushed him into the darkness where his cries were ignored and asking nicely didn't help. Where there was no food, no water, no warmth.’ _

A screech in the distance snapped Harry to the present and he tensed when Hermione bumped into him as she slid closer.

“What was that?” She asked.

“Nothing to be scared of,” Hagrid assured them. “Just a few Sirens.”

“Sirens?!” Hermione screeched near Harry’s ear since she had moved closer to him.

Slightly annoyed and his ear still ringing; Harry chose to take the older man at his word. Looking past Hagrid he could see a castle in the distance and soon gasps filled the silence as they got closer. It was a massive stone Castle with towers that almost touched the night sky. The warm orange glow of lights in the windows made Harry shiver and pull his cloak closer.\

Vines at the base of the mountain that Hogwarts was sitting atop of, opened to allow the boats to dock. As Neville helped Hermione off the boats, a soft croak caught Harry’s attention. The walls of the docking zone had vines and soil running to the ground. In one of the corners, an ugly large toad was looking at him.

“Neville,” he called, crouching down to pick it up.

“Is this your toad?”

“Trevor!” he exclaimed, running over.

“Trevor you have to stop running off like that! Thanks, Harry.” he smiled.

Harry nodded and hurried to catch up. The other first years stood in front of large wooden doors that seemed like a hassle to open. The doors creaked as a woman exited and approached them; her face was set much the same way as Aunt Petunia’s when Harry hadn't completed his chores. Everyone stopped speaking as she made her presence known.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and In a moment you will be sorted into your House who will be like your family here. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Any misbehaviors will lose you points and good deeds will gain your house points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup—”

“Which has been held by Slytherin for the past 7 years,” said Malfoy, leaning on the banister of the stairs.

“Correct, but please do remember that being disrespectful will lose your House points.” McGonagall continued, staring Malfoy down.

“Now please form two single-file lines and follow me.” They followed her through the doors into a large room that had four tables running down the length of it. There were banners with animals on them hanging above each one.

Hermione on his left side spoke in a rushed tone. “Each House is represented by an animal. Slytherin has a Snake, Hufflepuff a Badger, Ravenclaw an Eagle, and Gryffindor are Lions.”

She chatted excitedly, talking about everything she saw. Apparently, the ceiling had been spelled to look like the outdoors based on ‘Hogwarts: A History’; a book she had read over the summer and loved.

A raised platform waited for them, where an old hat sat on a stool. As they stopped in front of it, the seam of the hat ripped and it started singing a song about all the houses.

They all clapped as the song ended while the hat mock bowed and went solid.

“Now as I call your name, come up to be sorted,” Said McGonagall.

She began calling names and Harry would be the first to admit that he was a bit distracted by everything around him.  _ ‘This is Hogwarts? This is where Dad came to learn about magic? This is so cool.’ _

“Hermione Granger,” Harry jerked as she bumped into him as she passed but he managed to send her a small smile.

Now that he was paying attention he could see the hat was taking a long time to sort. The time it took varied but it hadn’t taken more than 30 seconds per but a minute had already passed.

Her face was set in stone and her eyebrows were furrowed. Harry jumped as the Hat announced,

“RAVENCLAW”

He joined in the applause and gave Hermione a thumbs up as she looked for him.

More names were called and Harry's hands started to sweat.

“Neville Longbottom,” Neville slowly made his way to the hat and the waiting started. Loud cheers erupted from the table littered with Scarlett robes as the Hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR”.

Harry clapped along with them watching as Neville stumbled off the platform. As their eyes met Harry stuck his tongue out making Neville laugh at his antics before he turned to greet the rest of his housemates. Harry shook his head and turned back to the sorting just in time to hear Malfoy be placed in Slytherin.

Much too soon McGonagall called; “Harry Potter,” sweating hands were nothing compared to the tight feeling in his chest as he stepped forward. The hall was silent save for the sound of the torches' crackling fire and whispers. Harry could make out a few of their comments, including "is it him?" and "pretty short, innie he?".

Shame flared in him as they gossiped about his weight. His legs felt like lead as he continued his walk to the podium, not looking forward to being stared at from all angles; as even the teachers watched him with calculating eyes.

The stool rocked as he climbed atop of it and he gripped it tightly praying it would keep him from making a fool of himself. Slowly the hat was placed on his head and a voice echoed.

“Mr.Potter, I was wondering when I’d be seeing you. Quite a mind you got here. Strong-willed, sharp as a tack, even got some wit stored up here. So where to place you…?”

Harry rocked on the stool almost toppling over, if not for McGonagall.

“Potter?” She asked but no reply came.

“Yes, Gryffindor would be great for you but what you need is compassion to balance the hate and pain you’ve suffered. So better be...HUFFLEPUFF!”

Harry stepped off the platform to loud cheers and confused looks. The loudest cheers came from the table with yellow ties that matched his own.

Harry sat at the end of the table with the other first years and watched the rest of the sorting. Before long the sorting was over and an old man with a long beard stepped up to a podium on the highest platform in front of the staff's table.

“To all our returning students, welcome back for another year of classes, Quidditch, and friends. If you’re part of the newest arrivals, welcome to Hogwarts. Here you will learn to control accidental magic, learn about the different branches of magic, and of course find friendships that will last a lifetime.” He glanced around the room before spotting Harry, staring him in the eye as he spoke.

“This place will be like a home to those who wish it to be.” His face brightened and his eyes twinkled at them as he scanned the crowd of faces before continuing his speech.

“I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. If you have an issue that can not be solved by your Prefects or Head of House, you may come to me.” 

“Please remember that the forbidden forest is just that; forbidden and any student found wandering it will be punished. It should also be mentioned that if you do not want to die a horrible death to not enter the third-floor corridor.” His face grim.

“Let the feast begin!” He said, bringing his hands together. The tables filled with food and a plate materialized in front of every student. Harry gasped as hands reached for platter after platter. Timidly he spooned mash potatoes onto his plate as well as a scone from a passing basket. A goblet appeared next to his plate filled with something that smelled of pumpkin.

Picking at his food Harry scanned the head table trying to spot his Head of House. A sharp pain rang through his head centered around his scar. His hand rose to soothe it as conversations started around him.

“Who’s that at the end of the table?” Harry asked.

“Oh, that’s Snape, he teaches Potions but everyone thinks he wants the defense position. He’s quite an accomplished dueler. Looks like he’s giving poor Quirrell a hard time.” An older girl answered.

Harry nodded and stared at his still full plate. A loud bang followed by a soft thud sounded from across the hall. Heads turned to the Gryffindor table just as Neville peeked from below said table. Laughter erupted as identical redheads apologized to the shaken boy before they went around looking for the source of the sound.

Neville had turned a bright shade of red as he took his seat on wobbly legs. An upper-year pushed a goblet into his shaking hands.

“It’s the welcoming feast and the Weasley twins are already wreaking havoc. I’m Eric Teev, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I’m Hufflepuff’s prefect and a chaser on the quidditch team. If you have any issues don’t be afraid to ask.” He gave a mock salute before continuing his conversation with the girl sitting next to him.

* * *

The sun shone through the large window casting a warm light on the plants that littered the room. Identical yellow sofas sat facing each other in front of the crackling fire that warmed the room, giving it a very cozy atmosphere. Spacious desks scattered around the room made the perfect place to study .

“Girls on the left, Boys on the right. First years your rooms are the closest to the common room,” Prefect Mai Grubb said as she gathered them by the sofas. Harry watched as the upper years broke off into groups, reconnecting with old friends, making him realize he was alone here. No Dudley. No gang. No friends. What he was supposed to do.

After Mai had explained the rules in a little bit more detail, Harry walked to the first door down the corridor to the right and blinked at the room around him, four four-poster beds stood against the walls in an almost perfect semicircle, each with cream bedding with black and yellow hangings. A different trunk sat at the end of each of the beds and Harry smiled brightly as he spotted his by the one furthest from the door. Rushing over he dug through it looking for his father’s journal.

With the book firmly in his hand, he sat on his new bad shuffling to get comfortable on the plush material. Sliding back on the bed he sat against the headboard and placed the journal in his lap.  _ ‘Finally,’ _ he sighed as he turned to the same entry he started on the train.

_ August 24, 1971 _

_ Mother gave me this journal to write in. It has a spell on it so others can't read it. I start Hogwarts next month and I'm sure I’ll be in Gryffindor. Mother says I should make friends and Father says I should look for my future wife. I just want to play quidditch, I'm looking forward to playing on the Quidditch team but they don't pick first years.  _

_ I've been practicing with my father and even he says they have to let me join. I got a new broom; a Nimbus 1650. It’s so much faster than the Nimbus 1500. I scared mother pretty badly yesterday. I was trying some new tricks and almost hit the ground when I was testing the broom handling. I’m grounded now so I won’t get my broom back until it’s time to go. How is this fair? I need to practice. _

  
  


Harry smiled at his fathers’ words, even more curious about Quidditch. He wondered if his dad would’ve taken him flying, if he would've had a chance to experience these son grounding tricks. A sigh escaped him as he closed the book and set about unpacking his trunk. His books were placed on his bedside table for convenience and his hand-me-downs were tucked further into his trunk. “There, all done” he grimaced, he couldn't let anyone see those. This was his chance to start over. The Dursley’s weren’t going to turn every experience into a tainted memory.

The door opened and two boys entered each heading to their own sections and grabbing their things to get ready for bed. He glanced at his current clothing and climbed into bed, deeming them appropriate sleepwear. Harry fell asleep comforted by the sound of snoring ensured he wasn’t alone.

* * *

The first week of classes tossed Harry into a bucket of ice water. He walked down the same corridor twice and there was no one around to help him.

An echoing giggle caught his attention before he was staring through a disembodied ghostly figure. He had been warned before leaving the common room of the mischievous poltergeist known as Peeves. That he was a troublemaker and not to trust a word he said — unless it was about filch being near — he never seemed to lie about that.

“Oh look, a little firstie lost in the big scary castle.” Peeves cackled.

“Could you help me find the way to transfiguration?” Harry asked politely.  _ ‘I'm sure I’ve been here before.’ _ Harry thought as he glanced down the hall.  _ ‘It does look similar to the one I went down ten minutes ago.’ _

“Why would I?” Peeves responded. He zipped around Harry, all the while saying in a sing-song voice,

“Ickle firstie is scared, ickle firstie is scared.”

Harry sighed as the poltergeist flew off leaving him stranded once more.  _ ‘Off to mess with another lost first year I guess.’ _

Harry set his shoulders determined to find his way to class. He walked down the hall and stared at the door that definitely hadn’t been there before. Tentatively he reached for the handle and twisted it opening it to a large classroom filled with students facing the tabby cat on the desk.

Harry's eyes wandered the room looking for some kind of sign telling him what class he was in. His eye landed on the cat which stared back at him before suddenly he was looking into the eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

“Mr. Potter, would you like to tell the class why you have decided to show up late on your first day.” Her tone held no room for arguments.

“I’m sorry professor. I got lost.” He replied lamely.

“And why did you not accompany your fellow first years?”

Harry blushed and replied “I don’t know professor.”

He squirmed under McGonagall’s stare. She was right of course, Harry should have stuck with his year mates but he’d gotten separated from them by the moving staircases and they were long gone by that point.

“Two points from Hufflepuff, that is the only warning I will give you mister Potter. Now find a seat and open your book to page 36.”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry scanned the room and spotted a familiar face. She sat at the front of the class writing on a piece of parchment. Harry made his way over and sat in the empty seat next to her.

Hermione looked up as a shadow fell over her notes. He gave a small smile and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill of his own, then silently gestured at hers. She positioned her notes so Harry could copy them.

Class seemed to drag on as they took notes and read sections out of their textbooks. Professor McGonagall quizzed them after the lecture and awarded points for correct answers. Hufflepuff earned 6 points and Ravenclaw earned 10. 

The rest of the week similarly dragged on. Harry lost points for tardiness, but was quick to earn them back in class. He routinely met with Hermione in the library to study or work on their assignments for the week. His days always ended with his Father's journal. Every night, as he read, he learned more about his dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The only day that differed from the rest was the final class of the week; Potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it here. I had trouble continuing on to the next day so I stopped it where I thought made sense. I'll try not to take so long writing the next chapter but I promised myself that I wouldn't post unless I thought the chapter was perfect. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
